You, Options, and Memories
by Yosephineee
Summary: "Kalau aku boleh jujur untuk sekali saja—dan melupakan segala pilihan itu—aku akan berkata; aku mencintaimu, Granger. Sangat." / Sequel Forget You. Draco's POV. RnR?


**You, Options, and Memories.**

**A/N :** Halo! Saya balik lagi ke sini! Saya dateng bawa oleh-oleh, lho. Tebak apaan? *digaplok gara-gara sok asik* Iya, deh, iya. Ini sequel dari Forget You. Kalo belom baca, baca dulu ya, biar ngerti. Hehe, terus **REVIEW**. Yak, karena banyak yang minta dibikin sequelnya buat jelasin kenapa sih si Draco jahat kayak gitu, maka di sinilah saya kembali lagi. Ini dibikin tengah malem pas lagi insomnia dan gak ada kerjaan. Yaudah, daripada nganggur? Oh, iya, ini Draco's POV. Oh, iya, saya nerima segala bentuk **REVIEW. **Apalagi yang berupa masukan. So, **REVIEW**?

**Disclaimer :** MINE! Tapi boong. Ini punya tante J.K. Rowling; orang yang paling keren di fandom Harry Potter.

**Warning :** Miss typo(s), typo(s), jelek, cacat, hancur, OOC, dsb.

**OOooOO**

"Jadi bagaimana, Draco?" tanyamu padaku. "Mengapa kau membenciku?"

Aku memutar mataku dan menghembuskan nafas. "Aku tak membencimu, Granger. Well, aku mungkin memang pernah membencimu, tapi ini berbeda. Waktu itu aku hanya tidak mau nilai N.E.W.T-ku jelek, kan? Jadi terpaksa aku berlaku manis padamu. Setelah itu? Tentu saja kau kubuang sementara aku menikmati hasilnya."

Matamu membelalak kaget. Kau terlihat sangat shock. Astaga, apakah waktu itu aku berakting sangat bagus? "Draco, kau tidak mungkin sejahat itu. Tidak! Kau bohong, Drake!" jeritmu.

Aku tertawa dan berkata dingin, "Tidak mungkin? Tahu apa kau tentangku? Aku bisa berlaku sejahat apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan, tapi ternyata kali ini aku mendapat dua hal sekaligus. Nilai N.E.W.T-ku yang bagus dan hatimu. Tapi, sayang sekali, waktu itu aku hanya berpura-pura. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun, aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun kepadamu. Sayang sekali, Granger."

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku membuatmu membeku di tempat. Wajahmu sudah benar-benar merah. Air mata menetes pelan di pipimu, namun kau langsung menghapusnya. Sepertinya kau tidak mau terlihat cengeng di depan umum seperti ini. Well, siapa suruh ingin berbicara denganku seperti ini? Tadinya aku kira kau menyuruhku datang ke sini untuk mewawancaraiku tentang tim quidditch yang sedang kuasuh ini, tapi ternyata masalah hatimu. Kau sudah jatuh kepadaku, eh, Granger? Ah, pesonaku memang ternyata melelehkan segala bentuk hati, termasuk hatimu itu.

"Tadinya kukira kau pintar, Granger. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kau bodoh, sama bodohnya dengan gadis-gadis di luar sana. Kau sudah jatuh padaku? Well, Ternyata pesonaku bisa juga meruntuhkan hatimu yang terbuat dari tembok besi itu." Aku menyeringai.

Air matamu kembali jatuh satu-satu. Wajahmu sudah benar-benar merah mendengar ejekan-ejekan yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku hanya tersenyum dingin kepadamu. Namun, tiba-tiba kau mengangkat wajahmu dan membelalakan mata coklat kotormu itu tepat ke mataku. Aku melihat kilatan kebencian yang makin besar di sana. Akhirnya, Granger. Kau bisa membenciku lagi setelah hari-hari itu. Yeah, setidaknya kalau kau benci kepadaku, kau akan menjauhiku dan pergi dari hidupku. Hidupku akan kembali tenang.

"Kau tega sekali, Malfoy. Aku benci padamu," bisikmu dengan suara serak menahan marah.

"Well, aku memang tega, mudblood, dan silahkan saja benci padaku. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi dihidupku."

Setelah kalimat terakhirku itu keluar dari bibirku, kau berdiri dan membayar bill, lalu meninggalkan Three Broomstick. Kau berlari keluar dan ber-apparate. Ya, Granger. Pergilah. Jangan pernah kembali ke hidupku lagi. Biarkan aku menikmati hidupku disini, bahagia selamanya. Aku mendengus dan memutuskan untuk menyesap lagi whiskey yang kau belikan itu. Ah, aku merasa sangat lega.

"Kau yakin kau mau membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja, Draco?"

Astaga. Suara apa tadi itu?

"Jawab saja, bodoh."

Hei, siapapun kau, jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tadi; tentu saja aku membiarkan dia pergi. Untuk apa aku menahannya? Aku tidak butuh orang sok tahu seperti dia.

"Bukankah dia adalah gadis yang selalu kau impikan?"

Tidak! Isu dari mana itu? Gadis yang kuimpikan tentu saja Astoria. Dia cantik, manis, kaya, pureblood, pintar, dan beruntung. Aku tidak pernah memimpikan manusia setengah berang-berang setengah singa itu sama sekali–

"Kau yakin?"

Ah, pertanyaan apa sih ini? Jelas saja aku yakin.

"Jangan munafik, Malfoy. Kau pikir kau bisa membohongi hati kecilmu sendiri?"

.

Ah, baiklah, kau mau tahu jawabanya—tidak, aku tidak yakin. Well, tapi bagaimanapun aku harus dapat yakin.

.

.

Maaf, Granger, aku harus memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Tadi kau bertanya apakah aku membencimu. Jawabanya tidak, sama sekali tidak. Apakah aku mencintaimu? Hm, kalau kau mau mengorek-ngorek ke dasar hatiku yang kotor itu, mungkin jawabanya adalah ya. Aku mencintaimu. Namun, kita tidak mungkin bersama. Tidak. Kita terlalu berbeda, Granger. Aku pureblood, kau mudblood—er, sorry, maksudku kelahiran muggle. Aku Slytherin, kau Gryffindor. Aku hijau, kau merah. Aku pernah mendukung Voldemort, kau berpihak pada si Potter itu. Well, biasanya memang perbedaan dapat melengkapi satu sama lain, namun berbeda dengan yang kita alami. Perbedaan memisahkan kita dengan rentangan jarak beribu-ribu mil.

Jujur, kalau saja aku dapat menghapus semua perbedaan itu dan mengulang semuanya dari awal, aku pasti akan sangat bahagia. Mungkin sekalian saja kita berdua dilahirkan sebagai muggle, bukan penyihir. Setidaknya kalau kita berdua adalah muggle, tidak akan ada perbedaan-perbedaan yang menjauhkan kita seperti ini. Kau dan aku akan selalu bersama selama-lamanya. Dan kisah hidup kita akan berakhir dengan bahagia seperti pada buku cerita anak-anak.

Baiklah, untuk kali ini, aku memperbolehkan diriku memutar memori yang kupendam di dalam peti dasar kepalaku. Memori yang memuat kisahku denganmu;

Granger, kau ingat komik muggle yang kau berikan padaku waktu itu? Aku masih menyimpannya. Aku letakkan di dasar lemariku agar Astoria—tunanganku—atau Mum, atau bahkan Dad tidak bisa menemukan komik itu dan menghancurkanya. Komik itu masih sangat berarti bagiku. Aku juga masih sering membacanya jika tidak ada orang di rumah. Well, mungkin dulu aku memang tidak mau menyentuh barang muggle itu, tapi setelah membacanya aku sempat keranjingan beberapa minggu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau tahu tentang hal ini? Tertawa sampai terguling-guling?

Lalu kau ingat saat kita bertemu di Diagon Alley? Apa kau benar-benar menatap mataku waktu itu, ataukah aku hanya bermimpi? Entahlah. Yang pasti, aku benar-benar terpaku padamu saat itu. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari wajahmu. Aku melihat berbagai kilatan di wajahmu. Marah, rindu, bahagia, sekaligus—sedih? Lalu, kau memalingkan wajahmu, membuatku sadar bahwa aku telah terpaku pada sesuatu yang tidak akan dapat kudapatkan.

Aku melihatmu pada pesta resmi itu. Astaga, Granger, kau saat cantik malam itu. Tubuhmu dibalut dress putih di atas lutut, dengan–astaga, apakah mataku sudah rabun?–sepasang sepatu berhak tinggi. Sejak kapan kau menyukai pakaian seperti itu? Well, tentu saja aku lebih menyukai kau mengenakan pakaian seperti itu, Granger. Kau terlihat seperti malaikat. Sebenarnya aku sedang bersama Astoria waktu itu dan terpaksa mengambil jalan curang untuk mendekatimu. Aku berjalan cepat di sebelahmu–sambil menggandeng Astoria–tanpa menyapamu. Kau terlihat rileks dan bahagia, sampai gadis Weasley itu meneriakan namamu. Lalu kau membeku dan berusaha untuk tetap bertingkah biasa. Yeah, aku tahu semua itu.

Sebenarnya, sejak kapan aku mulai menyukaimu, Granger? Jelaskan padaku. Jujur, dulu aku memang hanya berniat untuk memanfaatkanmu agar nilai N.E.W.T ku menjadi baik. Dan untunglah, di tahun itu kita berdua menjadi ketua murid dan memiliki asrama sendiri. Sejak kita menjadi seasrama, aku mulai mendekatimu, berusaha meluluhkan hatimu agar kau mau mengajarkanku pelajaran-pelajaran Hogwarts yang tidak kumengerti. Untuk pertama, kau memang masih terlihat menjaga jarak denganku, masih menjauh bila kutemui. Namun lama kelamaan, kau luluh juga denganku. Kau mulai mau mengajarkanku, mengobrol santai denganku, bahkan memelukku jika kau benar-benar senang.

Untuk pertama, aku juga masih sedikit beradaptasi untuk tidak berjengit setiap menyentuh kulitmu atau berbicara denganmu—bagaimanapun, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi setelah Voldemort mati. Namun lama-kelamaan aku menikmati semua itu. Berbicara denganmu, tertawa, memelukmu, menghirup aroma vanila dari tubuhmu. Aku juga dapat merasakan perubahan dari hatiku. Aku selalu gembira jika berbicara denganmu, senang memberikan kejutan-kejutan kecil pada pagi hari—aku tidak pernah melakukan ini pada siapapun, termasuk Astoria. Sungguh—dan melihatmu tersenyum.

Sampai akhirnya, Blaise mengetahui aku telah jatuh padamu. Dia pernah berkata padaku seperti ini, _"Draco, mate. Kau menyukai mudblood kecil itu, eh?" _

_Aku menjawab dengan sinis, "Jangan panggil dia mudblood, Zabini. Status darah sudah dihapuskan."_

"_Whoa. Sudah membela dia Drake? Kau benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padanya," katanya dengan santai._

_Aku mengerutkan kening dan berkata dengan tidak yakin, "Tidak, Blaise. Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya."_

_Dia tetap mendesakku, "Yakin, Draco? Bagaimana dengan Astoria? Kalau kau tidak mau, buatku saja si Astoria itu. Dia cukup cantik."_

"_Tidak, Astoria adalah milikku. Dan untuk masalah Granger, aku hanya memanfaatkanya."_

_Dia tertawa, menyeringai padaku. "Ah, aku tidak yakin, Draco. Bisa saja kau berbohong padaku."_

" _Percayalah padaku, Blaise. Kalau mau, kita taruhan," balasku asal._

"_Apa taruhanya?" tanyanya, terlihat tertarik dengan tawaranku._

_Aku menjawab asal, "Hidupku."_

Sebenarnya itu semua salahku karena terlalu gengsi mengakui semua perasaanku kepadamu. Aku juga sadar waktuku denganmu hanya sedikit lagi—dengan bodohnya aku menyetujui Blaise untuk melakukan janji mematikan itu; untuk menjauhimu sehari sebelum N.E.W.T—jadi malam itu aku mau menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Yeah, itu adalah malam dua hari sebelum N.E.W.T. Tadinya, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu. Aku tahu kalau kau sudah bersamaku, kau akan berubah menjadi sangat cerewet. Dan benar saja, saat aku menyuruhmu menemaniku membaca komik yang kau berikan itu, kau mulai bercuap tentang aku seharusnya membaca buku pelajaran, bukan komik. Aku hanya diam dan mendengar suaramu, namun tiba-tiba kau berhenti berbicara. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatimu tertidur di sofa. Aku tersenyum kecut. Aku membawamu naik ke kamarmu dan menidurkanmu di tempat tidurmu, menyelimutimu lalu hanya duduk di sana. Menikmati seluruh detail wajahmu yang sedang tertidur. Aku tidak tidur malam itu.

Paginya, aku langsung pergi mandi dan melarikan diri menuju asrama Slytherin. Mulai hari itu, aku harus dapat melupakanmu. Aku mengacuhkan setiap sapaanmu dan pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu. Aku berusaha bersikap dingin seperti zaman dahulu, ketika kita masih menjadi anak-anak. Aku juga semakin mendekatkan diriku pada Astoria dan meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa dialah gadis yang paling pantas mendapatkan hatiku.

Saat kelulusan, aku tidak mengikuti perayaan di aula besar. Aku harus pulang. Mum dan Dad sudah menetapkan bahwa hari itu aku harus mengadakan pertunangan dengan Astoria. Sejujurnya, aku ingin lari dari semua itu dan ikut merayakan kelulusan kita di aula besar. Aku ingin memelukmu dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, mencium aroma vanila itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa, tentu saja. Malam sebelum kelulusan—dan setelah aku selesai beres-beres—aku menyelinap kembali masuk ke dalam kamarmu dan melihatmu tertidur, hanya melihatmu. Lalu—maaf, Granger, aku tidak bisa menahan diri—mencium keningmu dan kembali ke kamarku. Memutuskan bahwa hatiku hanya untuk Astoria. Dialah orang yang menjadi tunanganku.

Aku berhasil melupakanmu selama beberapa waktu, sampai... yeah, sampai kita—atau setidaknya aku—bertemu denganmu di Diagon Alley itu. Di sana aku menyadari kalau aku memang sudah benar-benar mencintaimu. Namun, itu semua terlambat, tentu saja. Seharusnya aku sudah mengakuinya sejak berbicara dengan Blaise waktu itu. Aku seharusnya tidak membiarkan rasa gengsiku yang menang. Maafkan aku, Granger. Sepertinya aku yang bodoh, bukan kau.

Dan tadi, beberapa menit yang lalu, tepatnya. Sebenarnya hatiku terasa diremas-remas mengucapkan semua itu dan melihatmu menangis seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatmu begitu menderita seperti tadi. Rasanya ingin sekali aku memelukmu dan bicara bahwa aku berbohong, bahwa aku masih mengharapkanmu untuk menggantikan Astoria. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain, kan? Aku juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan Astoria begitu saja. Aku dan dia sudah hampir setahun bertunangan dan sebentar lagi kami akan menikah. Yeah, menikah. Seandainya aku punya pilihan, orang yang aku ingin nikahi adalah kau, Granger.

Setahuku, Mum telah menyebarkan undangan pernikahanku. Apakah kau mendapatkanya? Aku harap tidak. Aku tidak mau ada godaan untuk tidak melakukan janji pernikahanku dan malah berlari keluar gereja bersamamu, melarikan diri dari semua yang ada di sana.

Namun bagaimanapun sulitnya, Granger, aku harus dapat melupakanmu dan hidup bersama Astoria. Dialah yang ibuku inginkan untuk menjadi menantu—bukannya aku tidak bisa menolak, aku hanya tak mau menyakiti perasaan ibuku—dan istri bagiku. Aku sudah begitu menyusahkan ibuku selama ini. Aku telah membuat janji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan menuruti segala yang dia katakan kepadaku. Maafkan aku, Granger. Terutama, maafkan aku karena sudah harus menyakitimu dengan begitu kejinya selama ini.

Dan, yeah, aku salah kalau aku bilang aku bisa mendapatkan semua yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin dirimu, Granger. Tapi aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang sama sekali tidak bisa kudapatkan di hidupku. Hal yang paling indah, sekaligus hal yang paling menyakitkan. Mungkin kau bisa membenci segala memori dan segala perasaan yang kau miliki kepadaku. Namun satu, Granger, jangan lupakan aku. Jangan lupakan orang yang telah menyakitimu ini. Karena, jauh di sana—di lubuk hatiku. Ada sebuah tempat luas yang khusus kusediakan untuk menyimpan namamu, kenanganmu, dan perasaanku kepadamu. Kalau aku boleh jujur sekali saja—dan melupakan segala pilihan itu—aku akan berkata; aku mencintaimu, Granger. Sangat.

**OOooOO**

**A/N : **Sequel selesai! Astaga. Saya tahu. Hancur banget, kan? Hua-_-maaf. Maaf banget deh tentang kehancuran fic ini. Mind to **REVIEW**?

**P.S : **Ada yang minta prequel? Nyahahaha. Udah kepikiran, sih kalo prelog nanti jadinya kayak gimana. Hmm.. tapi liat aja nanti deh jadi aku bikinin prelognya atau enggak. Huahaha.


End file.
